RiverClan
RiverClan is one of the four Clans that live in the Forest and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. They are known for their skill at fishing and love for water. They also love beautiful things, and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well fed cats, with long groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Riverclan is first introduced in ''Into the Wild. Their leader at the time was Crookedstar, a huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw. Their deputy was Oakheart, a reddish brown tom. :The long feud between RiverClan and ThunderClan over the ownership of Sunningrocks is also revealed in this book. Crookedstar announces at a Gathering that he has granted Brokenstar hunting rights in the river. Many of the clan are angry because they were "not consulted" as a grizzly silver tom states. ''Fire and Ice :A Riverclan warrior, Whiteclaw was killed after falling into the gorge during a battle between a RiverClan patrol and cats from ThunderClan and WindClan. The Riverclan deputy, Leopardfur, shows her anger and sadness over the young warrior's death. :A ThunderClan cat, Graystripe, met Crookedstar's daughter, a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream when she rescued him from the icy river. They begin to fall in love and try to see each other in private. Forest of Secrets :After the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream has her kits who were half-Clan, RiverClan and ThunderClan almost fight so they can keep the kits. Silverstream's kits were Featherkit and Stormkit, later Feathertail and Stormfur. Graystripe, Fireheart's best friend was their father. Silverstream died bearing her kits which caused Cinderpaw, the medicine cat apprentice to blame herself for many many moons.A patrol of Riverclan cats comes to help Thunderclan when Tigerclaw(later Tigerstar) tried to kill Bluestar. RiverClan came to demand for the kits and eventually it almost led to fighting before Graystripe said that the kits should go to RiverClan. Graystripe went along with them, but didn't tell anyone in ThunderClan until the very last moment. He eventually betrayed RiverClan by saving Fireheart from an attack from the RiverClan leader Leopardstar and went back to ThunderClan. Rising Storm :When the Fire destroys the ThunderClan camp, RiverClan shelters them. A Dangerous Path : When Riverclan tries to retake Sunningrocks Graystripe, (formerly of ThunderClan) betrays RiverClan by helping his best friend, Fireheart, a ThunderClan cat, beat Leopardstar. Bluestar allows him to come back into the clan at many cats disapproval. When Tigerstar's dog pack chases ThunderClan cats to the ravine, two RiverClan cats, Mistyfoot and Stonefur help chase the dogs away after their mother, Bluestar is killed. The Darkest Hour :When Tigerstar begins to become more power hungry, he develops a small Clan, consisting of ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors. Leopardstar submits into the pressure and joins Tigerstar's TigerClan. In the end, the Clan breaks off and helps fight off BloodClan Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest Two Riverclan warriors, who happen to be Graystripe's kits, are said to have gotten their warrior names: Feathertail and Stormfur. Firestar and Sandstorm follow the river that runs through Riverclan territory on their way to rebuild Skyclan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Stormfur and Feathertail set out as members of an expedition to find a solution to the problem of Twolegs destroying the Clans territories. Moonrise :Feathertail is killed during the battle to save the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth. Back in the Forest, the deputy, Mistyfoot, is captured by the Twolegs destroying the Forest. Hawkfrost takes her place. Dawn :Mistyfoot returns to RiverClan, much to the irritation of Hawkfrost who had enjoyed being deputy. While passing thourgh the mountains on the Great Journey, Stormfur leaves RiverClan, deciding to stay in the Tribe of Rushing Water with Brook. Starlight :Hawkfrost gets involeved in a rebellion against Onewhisker. Twilight :The Twolegs left a piece of Twoleg junk near the camp. Three kits:Minnowkit,Pebblekit, and an unamed kit got out of camp, and walked through the green liquid spilling out of it, and even drank some of it. Their mother Dawnflower licked them clean when they returned, and became ill from it, followed shortly after them. Other warriors and apprentices caught prey that had crawled through it, and soon, most of the camp was sick. Mothwing, with help from Leafpool, saved most of the cats, though a few died. Sunset : Brook and Stormfur left after Stormfur was banished from the Clan. Hawkfrost, a RiverClan cat, traps Firestar in a fox trap. In the ''Power of Three Series The Sight :Coming Soon ''Dark River :Twolegs kits playing near the river forced the cats from their normal camp, causing them to take refuge on the island. :Hollypaw, worrying about Willowpaw, trespassed on RiverClan's territory but was captured. She was held by RiverClan, who were fearing that she would reveal to ThunderClan the state RiverClan was in, until Squirrelflight visited and brought her home. Outcast'' : RiverClan is the only Clan who didn't send a cat to help The Tribe of Rushing Water. History of Ranks Leader | width="10%" | |- |} Deputy | width="10%" | |- |} Medicine Cat | width="10%" | |- |} See Also List of RiverClan Cats Category:Clans